One More Night
by NuriNeko
Summary: ¿Dependientes el uno del otro? Una relación más hayá de la amistad. Nittle Grasper antes de separarse. ThomaxRyuchi. Mi primer lemon y fic de Gravi resubido xD


**Nota: **Fic resubido. Publicado hace más de 5 años y eliminado por razones que aún no comprendo xD.

**Disclaimer:** Gravitation es propiedad de Maki Murakami.

**One More Night.**  
_By NuriNeko_

Y ahí terminaba. Las luces empezaban a apagarse y el público comenzaba a avanzar resignado hacia la salida. Otro concierto que resultaba un rotundo éxito. Ya no cabía duda... Nittle Grasper era el grupo más famoso de todo Japón.

El trío, liderado por el vocalista Sakuma Ryuichi, se adentraba cada vez más en el largo pasillo que daba con las habitaciones de cada uno de los integrantes.

-¡A sido un concierto increíble!- Gritaba energética la tecladista de Nittle Grasper a sus compañeros- ¿No creen?

-Tienes toda la razón Noriko-chan- Respondía un sonriente Thoma, dejando viajar su mirada hasta posarla en quien se encontraba a su lado. Le pareció sumamente extraño que el hiperactivo cantante se mantuviera tan tranquilo y serio a estas alturas. Siempre era él el primero en saltar y gritar a la hora de terminar un concierto... Y esa actitud había dejado de manifestarse hace ya unos días...

-Bien, creo que ya es tarde. No es bueno que una mujer duerma tan pocas horas. Yo me voy a dormir, los dejo- Y dicho esto la mujer caminó a su habitación. Dejando a los otros componentes de N-G solos en aquel solitario pasillo.

El rubio miró una vez más al ojiazul. No bastó palabra para entender la indirecta que recibió por parte del vocalista solo con la mirada...

"Déjame tranquilo"

Solo le quedaba esperar hasta mañana. Quizás así el ánimo de Ryuichi cambiaría. Dio media vuelta, para su suerte, su habitación se hallaba solo a unos cuantos centímetros de la del castaño.

-Thoma tenemos que hablar- Oyó su propio nombre.. Aquella voz sonaba totalmente decidida. Volteó su rostro dispuesto a encarar una vez más al cantante. Pero este ya se adentraba hacia su habitación.

Hizo amague de ignorarlo. Pero el reto a seguirlo le resultaba plenamente excitante. Hacia unos cuantos minutos Ryuichi había demostrado una actitud indiscutiblemente seductora en el escenario. Siendo el rubio testigo oficial de ello, al notar las miradas que el moreno le dirigía a cada canción y letra. Mucho más cuando en plena canción este se dirigía hasta el tecladista con decisión. Iniciando un juego de incitantes movimientos para el rubio. Al cual solo le quedaba la opción más evidente de todas... seguirle el juego...

Sus pensamientos se vieron opacados al entrar en la gran habitación del castaño. El lugar desprendía una sensación de comodidad. Mucho más cuando una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver a un inocente Ryuichi jugar tiernamente con un tierno peluche rosa...

-Thoma... yo- Su mirada cambió... dejó el conejito rosa a un lado. Haciéndole seña al rubio de sentarse junto a él en el amplio sillón negro. Este obedeció al instante. Esperaba ansioso las palabras del ojiazul que llenaban sus oídos. Aquella voz totalmente insinuante. El vocalista quizás no lo sabía, pero su voz era uno de los manjares más delicioso que Thoma pudo haber probado...

-Esto debe terminar...

Nuevamente esa voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Ryuichi lo miraba impaciente. Esperando expectante una respuesta.

-¿A... a qué te refieres?- ¿Había oído bien? Sus oídos de seguro necesitaban atención médica. ¿Acaso era lo que el pensaba?

-Creo que ya es hora de que Nittle Grasper termine

-Pero... pero... Ryuichi ti- Por un leve momento creyó entender las palabras del cantante con claridad: El grupo debía de separarse...

-Es lo mejor para todos, Thoma- Un susurro casi inaudible escapó de sus labios. Captando con más atención la mirada del rubio- Es lo mejor para ambos.

La última frase resonó en su mente una y otra vez. Buscando algún tipo de explicación coherente... "Es lo mejor para ambos"... Thoma sabía mejor que nadie lo que significaban esas palabras.

-No puedes pedirme que haga eso... ¿Qué diría Noriko?

-Noriko fue la primera en saberlo- Sus verdes se abrieron con sorpresa. ¿Noriko ya lo sabía? ¿Y él? ¿Dónde quedaba?

Sonrió para sí mismo. Ryuichi, de cierta manera, tenía razón. La relación entre ambos componentes de Nittle Grasper se fue tornando una droga altamente adictiva...

Y esa droga le excitaba demasiado...

Pudo sentir la mano del castaño viajar hasta su rodilla. Dándole una junto con mirada sincera.

-Es lo mejor- Sonrió el castaño que en un movimiento suave quitó la mano de la rodilla del tecladista.

Volvió a sonreír desde sus adentros. Acercándose más y más al vocalista hasta llegar a su oído. El que recorrió con la respiración. Brindándole una confortante sensación al ojiazul.

-Si eso es lo que quieres- Susurró contra su oído, arrancando un leve gemido en Ryuichi al contacto de su piel con el cálido aire otorgado por el rubio – Pero a cambio...

-One more night...

Las palabras casi inaudibles del castaño sorprendieron a Thoma. Era justo lo necesitaba. Una pequeña e insinuante súplica. La causante de tantas noches que había pasado junto al vocalista...

Dejó de lado sus pensamientos. Esta vez sería su cuerpo quien reaccionaría primero. Dejó a sus labios vagar por la piel tentadoramente expuesta ante él. Llegando instintivamente a sus labios. Recibiendo como respuesta un beso con la misma intensidad que el rubio daba.

Las manos de tecladista recorrían el cuerpo bajo el con experiencia. Acariciando cada espacio de piel. Sintió las manos de Ryuichi envolver su cuello. Profundizando el beso y a la vez acercando sus cuerpos dejándolos en una descarada posición.

Dejaron de besarse. No era que no quisieran, al contrario, pero sus pulmones pedían aire. Se miraron una vez más. No había palabras. Solo el sonido de sus respiraciones llenaba la habitación. No esperaron más. Tampoco podían dejar el "trabajo a medias".

Un gemido ahogado salió de los labios del castaño. Siendo recibido en la boca del rubio. Recorrió la cálida cavidad con la lengua. Siendo recibida por la de Ryuichi. Haciendo ambas una danza d la cual costaba desprenderse.

Sus manos comenzaron a palpar sobre la semi-erección del cantante. Volviendo a oír un gemido en el ojiazul. Dando a entender la necesidad de liberar su propia excitación.

Ryuichi se movía despacio. Mientras que Thoma lo sujetaba por la cintura. Dejó vagar su mano por su propia erección. Liberándola así de los estrechos pantalones a la vez que levantaba los brazos, ayudando al rubio a deshacerse de su camisa. Lo mismo hizo con él. Dejando ambos cuerpos desnudos brillando por el perlado sudor en la oscuridad.

Ahogó un grito. Sintió su sexo ser masturbado con lentitud, dejándolo en un estado de profundo placer. Mucho más cuando fue la boca del rubio la que lo masturbaba. Con movimientos lentos y suaves. Recorrió el miembro con deleite. Extasiándose por los gemidos que Ryuichi le otorgaba a cada lamida. Apoyó sus manos en la cabeza de Thoma, entrelazando sus dedos con el cabello de este. Moviéndola, indicándole el ritmo que debía seguir... Caso omiso...

El rubio aumentaba cada vez más el ritmo de sus lamidas. Saboreando el sexo del castaño como si su vida dependiera de ello. Rió entre la erección de este... el ya era dependiente de  
Ryuichi...

La mente del cantante no daba a la imaginación. Su conciencia se perdía ante la sensación de la boca jugando con su miembro. Esa húmeda lengua atendiendo cada centímetro de su piel. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, gimiendo ante el placer que aumentaba con cada lamida. Anunciándole la cercanía del clímax.

-Tho... Thoma!- Aquel grito correspondió el final. Bañando la boca del rubio con el liquido blanco. Extasiándose de lleno con él. Degustando cada gota hasta saciarse por completo.

Levantó su cuerpo hasta que dar sentado sobre las caderas de Ryuichi en un gesto provocativo. Haciendo que ambas erecciones chocaran. Haciéndoles gemir de placer.

Besó los labios del tecladista con desesperación. Probando las gotas de su propio sabor en los labios del rubio. Deseando con más codicia ser invadido por él. Cruzó ambas piernas en su cintura. Buscando más contacto del que tenía con su cuerpo. La excitación crecía cada minuto.

Clavó sus ojos azules en los verdes; observándolo de forma hambrienta, sintiendo como su miembro volvía a levantarse nuevamente.

El rubio volvía a posicionarse sobre el cuerpo del castaño. Besando con frenesí los labios ya hinchados del cantante. Empezando con su lengua un camino desde su boca, reemplazando la suya con un par de dedos. Con lo que Ryuichi jugó hasta cansarse. Mientras que el rubio continuaba con el recorrido deteniéndose en su abdomen. Jugando con el ombligo placenteramente.

Ryuichi sintió como ahora los dedos que anteriormente jugaban con su boca, ahora jugaban con su entrada. Gruñó al principio por la pequeña invasión para luego relajarse sintiendo el movimiento en su interior. Alcanzando el punto que le hizo arquearse contra el cuerpo del rubio.

Ya era poco lo que Thoma podría aguantar. De un momento a otro acabaría de lleno en esa profunda cavidad. No es pero a que eso pasase. Retiró los dedos del cuerpo Ryuichi, el que gruñó al dejar de sentir esa sensación. Empujó sus caderas hacia delante, entrando despacio y pausado en aquella tibia cavidad. Logrando así. Estar dentro del cuerpo del ojiazul.

Sus movimientos sobre Ryuichi partieron suaves. Siendo apresurados por el castaño. Quien enredó sus piernas a la cintura del rubio, profundizando sus movimientos. Volviéndose casi desesperados. Abrazó el cuerpo sobre él con fuerza. Mordiendo el hombro de este con irritación. Sus caderas se movían contra las del rubio, haciendolo gemir a cada momento. Deleitando los oídos del rubio a cada gemido. Sintiendo como el cálido liquido proveniente del orgasmo del castaño bañaba su abdomen.

Cansado, apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ryuichi. Tratando de calmar su respiración. Lo mismo sucedía con Ryuichi. Tumbados sobre el sillón (Si, por si se les había olvida fue en el sillón ¬¬U). Un suspiró escapó desde los labios del moreno. Levantando sus ojos para observar con detenimiento los verdes. Que ya se encontraban cerraros...

"Créeme... esto es lo mejor.. tanto para Nittle Grasper... Como para ambos"

***FIN***

* * *

**Notas de autora**: ¡Listo! Mi primero Lemon y fic de Gravitation resubido, ahora puedo morir en paz. Releyéndolo antes de publicarlo, no podía entender cómo había podido escribir a mis 13 años, en fin, cosas de la vida xD Se agradecen las críticas, comentarios, opiniones, tomatazos y todo lo demás. Saludos :D

**Nuri.**


End file.
